


Boondocks

by captainamergirl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A "Dair" vignette.





	Boondocks

"I think I saw a movie just like this once," Blair shouted to Dan. He had his head under the hood of his car. She sat in the passenger seat, her tiny feet skirting across the floor. She felt oddly nervous and that was not a feeling she welcomed, nor appreciated.

Dan looked up at her over the rim of the hood. He had a streak of black on his fair cheek now. _Oil._ That couldn't be a good sign, could it? "Everything will be fine, Blair."

"Oh really?" Blair said. "Because from where I am sitting it doesn't look so fine." She sniffed. "This cheap jalopy you insist on driving has finally given out as I always thought it would, and we're stuck in the boondocks somewhere, just begging to be preyed on by some hungry cannibals who want to eat our brains…"

"And they call me imaginative," Dan returned. "You may have a future in writing fiction yet."

She heard him chuckling as he cranked something. She closed her eyes. This was not how her wedding night was supposed to go down. She was a Princess now and here she was sitting in some dirty place (she didn't know what to call this area. She didn't even know where they even were; certainly not in Manhattan anymore; that much was clear), completely unsure if she would even make it out alive.

"What was I thinking running off with Dan Humphrey?" She wondered aloud.

"I heard that," Dan said. "And I believe you asked me to get you the hell out of there."

"Well yes. I had just found out that my new husband is the epitome of a scoundrel. I wasn't going to just sit around trying to fake a happy face for all of the paparazzi. Still, I didn't quite imagine this. Louis ruined everything," she said. "Right in the middle of our first dance as husband and wife he drops that bombshell on me… What am I going to do, Dan? I mean if I survive this 'Jeepers Creepers' moment, that is."

Dan slammed the hood and she jumped, but not because the sound startled her. No, because in the darkness, he was staring at her, and not with pity either like she might have expected. She shivered and not from the chill air.

He approached her. "I have some bad news."

"The car won't start?"

"No, I think I got it working."

"You think?"

"Yes."

Blair sighed. "Then what's the bad news?"

"You're going to survive this night. And you're going to survive tomorrow. You're going to even survive Louis's betrayal. It won't be easy but you'll make it through."

To her shame and surprise, Blair's eyes moistened. She sucked in a deep breath as Dan closed the distance between them and hooked his skinny yet somehow also muscular arms over the cracked window. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can," Blair said.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Wait - what?"

"You heard me, Blair Waldorf."

"You called me Blair Waldorf."

"Well, that is your name, right?"

"Yes," Blair said. She loved that he called her that and not Blair Grimaldi. She would have hated him for that.

"So will you dance with me? Your dress might get dirty but –" She held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't care. It's not the one I even wanted in the first place," Blair reminded him. She offered him her hand and he smiled goofily in that Dan way of his as he opened the door and helped her out. Blair didn't care that mud immediately splashed her highly expensive gown.

They began to sway in time under the stars. Dan had her tucked against his lanky body and she sighed softly. "Why did you want to dance with me?" She asked.

Dan shrugged. "I figured that your first dance with Louis was ruined... So… I mean, I am a poor substitute but-"

Blair shook her head. "As far as I am concerned, Dan; you're leaps and bounds more tolerable company than Louis could ever be."

"Tolerable, huh? Hey, I'll take it."

Blair just smiled, saying nothing as they moved together in the darkness. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and she realized something. It was the very best place she could ever lay her troubled head.


End file.
